Enough
by Fifty.Shades.of.Excellence
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Changed the Rating Because it doesn't seem M material. So Rated T. Please give it a shot. Adopted! Please Read A/N VERY IMPORTANT!
1. Preview

**New Story Alert! All rights reserved for Richelle Mead! I do not own the Vampire I did Dimitri would be shirtless All day Everyday! ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rose was raped and abused her entire life from her father. Everything changes when she gives birth to a baby boy named Caleb Michael and she moves in with her grandmother. Rose is terrified that her happiness will come crashing down. With her father in jail and her mother losing custody of her…can her aunts and uncles help bring her back? Will Dimitri Belikov the average boy next door show rose what its really like to live?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of Enough:<strong>

When I was younger my mother told me never to get into cars with Strangers. I now know why. All my life I was told a lie. A lie that I believed was true. I was told that nothing can hurt me. That no one will hurt me. I was child. fairly small around 12 years ago, I was being abused. When I was older around 3 years ago I was raped, by my father. I thought things were different that we should run to our parents when we get hurt. When someone hits you you run to your parents so they could protect you. I spent my life hiding, crying, living in shame because of what my father did to me. I have living proof. I have a one year old Son Caleb Michael. He's my fathers son. (I know sounds weird) I don't believe in abortions and I couldn't come to think of killing this baby. I loved it too much.  
>I moved to Montana with my grandmother and her husband, on a ranch. I had always wanted to live out here. But I was never allowed to see my family. My uncles pretty much were my guardians and my protectors whereas my aunts coddled me with praise seeing that no girl would have suffered like i did. I really think i was much of a hero. But now I am 17 years old and alone. No one to bother with me. I am afraid. So terrified that my father will find me. And once he does, i'm dead for telling on him. I'm dead for speaking of what he did. I'm dead because i am still alive.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think of the first paragraph of the story. <strong>


	2. What its like

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire Academy. Everyone is human. And If I did own Vampire Academy... I would have made Spirit Bound Differently. :'( Anyways onward with the story. Enjoy.  
>Julie<br>**

* * *

><p>When I was younger my mother told me never to get into cars with Strangers. I now know why. All my life I was told a lie. A lie that I believed was true. I was told that nothing can hurt me. That no one will hurt me. I was child. Fairly small around 12 years ago, I was being abused. When I was older around 3 years ago I was raped, by my father. I thought things were different that we should run to our parents when we get hurt. When someone hits you, you run to your parents so they could protect you. I spent my life hiding, crying, living in shame because of what my father did to me. I have living proof. I have a one year old Son Caleb Michael. He's my father's son. (I know sounds weird) I don't believe in abortions and I couldn't come to think of killing this baby. I loved it too much.<p>

I moved to Montana with my grandmother and her husband, on a ranch. I had always wanted to live out here. But I was never allowed to see my family. My uncles pretty much were my guardians and my protectors whereas my aunts coddled me with praise seeing that no girl would have suffered like i did. I really think i was much of a hero. But now I am 17 years old and alone, no one to bother with me. I am afraid, so terrified that my father will find me. And once he does, I'm dead for telling on him. I'm dead for speaking of what he did. I'm dead because i am still alive.

_*flashback*_

_I was sitting in my room my knees to my chest. I was terrified my father was coming home. I could hear him walking up the steps now. I close my eyes and I hug my huge round belly, whimpering I let out a strangled cry when I felt a pair of hands touch me. It wasn't a hit and it didn't hurt. I open my eyes and I see a police officer his name Stan Alto. He was a nice guy he helped me up and I cried so hard. I fell into him. I knew I was saved. But for how long was I safe for? He gently held me and I cried desperately for help, I just needed to get out. Another officer walked in and I looked at him. He had a look on his face and I could tell he was sorry for me. He walked over to me and gently rubbed my back. I let out a sigh and I relaxed. _

"_I'll take care of her" I heard the new officer. _

"_All right" Officer Alto said. He let go of me and I almost choked up a cry. "Where is he?"_

"_Squad car out front" the officer said. _

_Who was _he_? I wanted to know who he was. But I looked up at the newer officer. _

"_I'm Officer Adrian Ivashkov." He said with a small smile. "We talked over the phone earlier." _

_I nodded and tried to smile but the smile wouldn't come out. I rest my hands on my stomach and looked away "I remember" I said softly. _

"_You're safe now. He won't get you anymore" He said kneeling down, considering he was taller. He wanted to be eye level with me. _

_I nodded and tears escaped my eyes. "Where's my mom?"_

"_We're looking for her. She ran off" was all he said. He took me outside of my room and to the living room. I sat on the couch and I felt my baby kicking me. I smiled and rubbed my belly. Officer Ivashkov looked at me. "What is it?"_

"_He kicked." I said softly and my baby kicked again. "He likes my voice." _

_Officer Ivashkov helped me up and he took me out to the Ambulance that they had brought with them. I had gone into the truck and they did a quick few tests on me. They gave me a scan and it was a little awkward at first seeing such an innocent life brought up from violence and abuse. I started to cry and hide my face from anyone. Adrian had stayed near me, I shook my head. _

"_Go. I don't want anyone looking at me" I screamed. I was terrified. I found myself horribly ugly. I cried because I am weak, I am not strong enough. _

_*End Flashback* _

I remember that day so fondly because it was the day I was rescued. I will never forget that day. I still believe I am ugly. I believe no guy wants me. I don't even know how to love? I can't remember one happy moment. I never had a Christmas, or a birthday. I didn't know how to be a kid. I couldn't go in my back yard and pretend I was in the jungle or I was a princess. I never had friends to play with. I was a slave to a monster. Who was supposed to be my father, he used me for sex and beat me when I did something wrong. I wanted that to go away. That is why I called the police. I knew they would come and get me.

Now I sit alone in my room with my 1 year old Caleb. He has a disability. One of the things that happens when you're raped and you get pregnant. You don't get that perfect kid you dreamed of. But to me Caleb is perfect. He may be the son of a bastard, but I love him with my being. Caleb is my life. Caleb has an illness that doctors cannot find out what it is. They say he may die at a young age. He also has brittle bone disease. His bones can break easily. He is a happy baby I can see that. The way he smiles when he sees me. I love his little voice when he calls out "Mom" it sounds more like "ma" But it's still me.

Life isn't always what you make it. You can try your best at what you do. But it'll never turn out right. You need the peoples support and concern. Which really is your family; I have my family with me at all times. I will get to them later. You can try to live your life the way you want it to. But really nothing goes the way you want it to be.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, I am 17 years old. I live in the backwoods of Montana, with my grandparents Alberta and Victor, my aunts Lissa, (who is like my best friend and my age) and Mia, my uncles Eddie and Mason. (Eddie is Mia's husband) and Christian. (He isn't my uncle but Lissa's boyfriend he is like a brother to me, and he and my other uncles protect me from anyone that seems like a danger to me.)

* * *

><p><strong>Review and I will love you forever... Do not worry Sexy Dimitri will come in the next chapter... I hope. LOL. Tell me what you think<strong>


	3. Sadness and Fluff

**Here is Chapter 2! There is a Dimitri Rose Fluff... I hope you enjoy it! XD**

**Disclaimer: i Do not own Vampire academy**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch watching TV. I was wondering what it would be like to be happy and live normally. I was home alone and I was holding Caleb as he was trying to stand. His legs weren't strong enough yet. But I helped him. I heard loud banging coming from next door. I held Caleb in place on my hip and walked out on the porch. Seeing a family of 5 moving in, and seeing little kids. Maybe Caleb can play with them. I wanted to give Caleb the life I never had. I watched them move in but not making it noticeable. I noticed a tall man, his hair was down and he was in a white beater. His muscles showing as he moved boxes onto a cart rolling it into the house. I noticed that he was gorgeous. Really gorgeous, I couldn't help staring. Then I noticed his eyes looking at me. I tried to look away but I was caught. I walked back into the house, shut and lock the doors. Oh no, that man saw me. What do I do? Will his wife hate me? Oh I really don't know what to do. I placed Caleb in his play pen and ran to the bathroom, throwing water on my face. God, he was good looking. I felt a bit of tingling down in between my legs? What the hell is that feeling? <em>Knock, Knock. <em>Oh crap, that's the front door. I walk out of the bathroom and go straight towards the front door. I noticed it was Tall, Tan and Handsome. I close my eyes and open the door. God he is really tall.

"Hello?" I say as I open the door

He smiled at me a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Dimitri Belikov" I could hear a faint Russian accent. "I just moved in next door"

I smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Rosemarie. But you can call me Rose." I look back at Caleb who had pulled himself up in the play pen.

"Nice to meet you Rose, I saw you outside and I was wondering if you can help" he asked politely.

"Yeah sure I can help. But someone will need to watch Caleb." I pointed back at my baby.

He chewed on his bottom lip. "I can ask my mom to watch him. I'm pretty sure she doesn't mind. Is he your brother?" That question hurt me. Is he my brother? Yes and no. Confusing I know.

I shook my head.

"Is he your cousin?" I shook my head again.

"He's mine" I said quietly.

He gasped. "You're baby? You're like 16? 17?"

"It's complicated." I said. "Can we go to your house and move things in? I am quite bored and I'm pretty sure Caleb would like to have new friends. I think he's getting tired of me" I said as a joke.

Dimitri chuckled and nodded "Of course. I know how that feels"

"You have kids?" he shook his head.

"I only have 2 nieces and one nephew. My sister's kids. I'm only 18."

I guess my jaw must have fallen because he was looking at me. "I'm sorry. I thought you were like 20-something and married"

He chuckled again "No. I'm just a baby."

I nodded "Must be nice" I said distastefully. I walked over to Caleb and picked him up. Carrying him over to the Belikov's, Dimitri had introduced me to his family members one by one. I met Viktoria, Sonya, Karolina, Yeva, Olena, Paul, Anya, and Zoya. Zoya was as old as Caleb, and she was a very pretty baby. Olena gushed over Caleb because his eyes were hazel and that the moment his eyes were a golden honey color. I smiled when she held him.

"Oh be careful please. He has weak bones and they break easily if he false." I said smoothing out Caleb's hair.

"You're very protective of your brother" She said.

I shook my head "He's not my brother. He's my son."

"You're awfully young to be a mother." She said.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "It's complicated to speak about it. But maybe one day when I get comfortable with you. I will be able to tell you what happened"

She nodded understanding. I had followed Dimitri outside to the truck. I carried in box after box after box. I had bent over to pick up a box and my shirt slid up my back. I heard a deep intake of breath. Then I felt soft cool fingers on my back. It felt good. I looked back at Dimitri and stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch you. What happened?" He asked.

I sat down in the truck, Dimitri did the same thing but across from me. I bit my lip. "I…I can't talk about it"

He looked at me. "I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

I shook my head "That's what he said" I whispered and closed my eyes.

"Who said that?" I didn't answer it was quiet a tear escaped my eye. "Rose, who said that,"

I looked at him fresh new tears. "My father. He told me I could trust him. But he hurt me Dimitri. My own father hurt me"

"What did he do?" Dimitri had gotten closer. He reached out and grabbed my hand. "You can tell me. Trust me Roza"

_Roza? _I thought, _what is a Roza? _My voice was stuck in a knot. I was choking on my words. It came out as a whisper but no sound. "He raped me"

I didn't know if Dimitri heard me or didn't. Buy judging the look on his face he heard me. He looked at me with a dangerous look. I was afraid. I backed away a little.

"Why did he do that to you?" his voice was calm and I could tell that this wasn't going to be pretty.

I shrugged. "He's been doing that to me since I was 12."

"You say it like its no big deal" he said loudly.

"It is no big deal." I said. "He did what he pleased. I couldn't stop him."

"You have a voice. You could have used it" he said.

"You're acting like it's my fault my father did this to me. He was a sick man. Okay. I was raped and abused. You seen those welt marks. Those were from him. He was a drunk, and he was abusive. He did so many sorts of things to me. He raped me, beat me, and made me starve. Locked me in the damn basement, suffocated me with chloroform clothes. He did anything to see me in pain. He laughed while he beat me. With anything, his belt, a brush, back scratcher. He kicked me till I couldn't breathe anymore." I was crying now. These bad memories coming back to me. "I took the pain. I am living. I walk around with a smile on my face. But it's just a mask Dimitri. I'm hurting. Always hurting. My mother didn't care. She didn't want to believe this was happening to me. She believes my father. One night, my mother watched while my father did this to me."

He looked at me I could see tear in the corner of his eyes. They rolled his cheek and he wiped it away. "That's not fair this happened to you." I could see he was getting angry. "It's not fair. You could have been saved a long time ago."

I nodded and moved closer to him. I felt safe when I was near him. "It's okay Dimitri. He's locked away for a long, long time. I won't see him or my mother for a long time. I don't need anyone but my family that cares."

"And me" He said standing up. "I want to help you. Promise to let me help you Roza"

I nodded "I promise." I stood up and looked up at him. "What's a Roza?"

He chuckled and grabbed my hand "It's your name in Russian."

I smiled and licked my lips some just to moisten them. "I like it. It's pretty"

"I like it too. It fits you. You're beautiful" I had never heard that word to describe me. I was usually called that thing, or ugly ass bitch. My aunts called me pretty or cute. But beautiful? That word was foreign to me. I smiled anyways taking it in.

"Thank you" I said.

We had finished taking the rest of the boxes in. Olena had made lunch and I had eaten over with Caleb. Dimitri helped me feed Caleb. Seeing Caleb was getting food everywhere but his mouth. I looked at him and pointed my finger.

"No, bad Caleb. Food in your mouth. Please do not mess up their kitchen." I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

Maybe life would get easy with Dimitri around. I mean we found ourselves in a sticky situation after we left his house. He walked me home. We had put Caleb to bed and we sat in the living room. We talked some more and I envied Dimitri's life. He was a happy child. I wish I was. It was getting near time that my family would get home. So we decided on a quick kiss to leave off with. But it turned into more then a quick kiss. His hands roamed my body as he laid me back against the couch. I closed my eyes as his mouth grazed down and kissed my neck. I smiled and enjoyed his soft wet kisses. His hands slid up my tank top and cupped a hand over my right breast, squeezing it in sync with his kisses. I enjoyed the touch. He took off my shirt and gazed at my body, I had a feeling to cover up. But Dimitri wasn't judging me. He praised my body like it was the bible. He kissed down to my chest sucking and biting the skin on my breast. It felt good, I have never really tried to let the feeling of a mans touch caress my body and Dimitri did wonders. He pulled a breast out and sucked and licked the harden nipple that had risen at his touch. I moaned softly running my hands in his long shoulder length hair. He kissed back up to my lips and kissed me some more. He bit my bottom lip and pulled on it. I had lifted off his shirt and looked down at his body, it was gorgeous. I traced his abs and grabbed him down to me his hands taking off my bra and threw it on the floor. I smiled and kissed his lips more and more and more. He was a god in so many ways. His fingers pinched my Nipples and I gasped out loud.

I wasn't the only one that gasped. I looked over and saw my grandparents my aunts and uncles looking at me. Oh shit! They had their phones out recording me and Dimitri. He had reached down and grabbed his shirt and put it on me. I breathed deeply and sat up.

"Hi guys" I said. "This is Dimitri. Dimitri this is my family. He just moved in next door" I knew this wasn't going to be good. We got busted Big time.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Your comments make me happy!<strong>


	4. A moment like this

**For The anonymous reviewer, it was late when I wrote it. I forgot about the flashback. I will add it in later. But I am also sick and can't think straight. The story will have the flashbacks. So do not worry. And thank you for the review. Now onward with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Vampire Academy. But Richelle Mead and her beautiful baby boy own Vampire Academy. *I had to add him in there. He is too CUTE!***

* * *

><p>I sat in Dimitri's t-shirt, looking at my family. I knew I was in trouble. I looked down at my hands and bit my lip. Trying to avoid their gazes I closed my eyes. I breathed deeply. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at Lissa, she had the biggest smile on her face. I looked confused. My family was smiling. Why were they smiling? I looked at each face; Grandma Alberta, Grandpa Victor, Aunt Mia, Eddie and Christian. I looked at Dimitri who was sitting shirtless, I bit my lip more and wanted to reach out and cup his face. But this wasn't the time. I gulped and stood up I bent down and picked up my shirt and bra and ran upstairs into my room. This was embarrassing. Very embarrassing, how did I get this to go so far? I just met the kid. But I trust him. I think I may have found the one.<p>

Later that night Mia and Lissa had come into my room and sit on my bed. I looked at them, expecting why they were here. But I had all ready figured out the answer when they smiled and touched the new existing hickey on my neck.

"What was is like?" Mia said.

I shrugged "I don't know. It felt normal"

Lissa smiled, "how come you guys were in the living room and not the bedroom"

"The bedroom is where the bad things happen" I whispered. "Once the door closes, I don't know what's going to happen" I looked at my book.

"You can't be afraid forever" Mia said.

"Yeah but I'm scarred forever. This will always live with me." I looked down. That one particular memory of when the raping started to happen.

_*flashback* _

_I was twelve years old. I was lying in bed. My mom insisted on me wearing a nightgown to bed. She always said I looked pretty in a night gown. And I believed her. After she tucked me in and kissed me goodnight. I was about to fall asleep. I was drifting in and out because I heard my parents arguing. _

"_Do not hurt that little girl Abe" my mother yelled. _

"_I will do as I please to her. She's my daughter" I knew he was drunk. I was scared now. _

"_Yes your daughter you don't hurt your daughter" I heard a smack. I started to silently cried. "Leave my presence Janine. You sicken me." _

_I heard footsteps coming to my door. The door opened and my dad walked in. I was still silently crying. He looked at me and stroked my cheek. _

"_You can trust me" he whispered. _

_The door closed and I heard it locked. My father was back at my bed and he leaned down and kissed me. I squeezed my eyes shut. More tears coming out. I felt the bed adjust and my father lying with me. I was so scared and he had put his hands up my night gown and slowly took of my underwear. I felt his fingers where I didn't want him to be. I bit my lip to keep myself quiet. I felt pressure and pain down there for about 10 minutes. Minutes later my nightgown was off and my father was on me. He had applied more pressure down below and it hurt. I heard something rip and a warmness afterwards. I continued to cry. I heard my mother screaming and banging on the door. I tried calling out to my mom but I was in pain._

_About an hour later, I was alone lying in bed. My body sore, I was bleeding. I was still naked and stared at the ceiling. A blank look on my face, I was so numb. I couldn't feel my emotions anymore._

_*End flashback*_

Reminding me of that, I cried. I looked at Lissa and Mia. They were by my side in an instant, hugging me and stroking my hair.

"It's okay Rose. He's not here anymore. He can't hurt you. You're safe" Lissa crooned. I thought aimlessly. How long am I safe until?

~*~*~*Enough*~*~*~

Days past and I was always with Dimitri. I haven't thought of anything negative. I had really seen the world with Dimitri. We walked through the park, hand in hand. If you were to look at me, and didn't know me, you would have thought. She's a happy girl. She's enjoying her life, but when really, I hated my life. Dimitri helped me through a lot. He told me how his dad use to beat up his mom and how she would just let it happened. But Dimitri didn't. It wasn't too long ago when the gorgeous god puckered up the courage and beat up his dad. I wish I could do that.

While sitting in his den, I was playing Chinese checkers and he was reading a western novel, we had made this a daily thing. We would take a walk his mom would take Caleb for me and me and Dimitri would just hang out here. I enjoy my time away from everything.

"Can you teach me to fight?" I asked Dimitri. It was kind of out of the blue.

"Why do you want to fight?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm tired of feeling weak. I want to be able to defend myself, without the help of my family." I said truthfully.

He put his book down and came to lie next to me on the floor. "I can teach you how to fight Roza. But it'll take some time." I nodded. "When do you want to learn?"

"Before they come to see me" I said.

"Whose they?" He stroked my cheek.

"Children and Youth, they check on me ever 6 months. And they are coming down next month"

He nodded and kissed my cheek "Then we'll start tomorrow. Bright and early"

I smiled and pushed him back and laid on him. I stroked his chest and I felt so comfortable with him. He stroked my hair and wrapped one arm around my waist. I closed my eyes and I felt like I could fall asleep here. Which I kind of did?

I was shaken awake by Dimitri. I looked up at him and I was on the couch in the den.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Your family is looking for you" I nodded and stood up yawning. I walked to him and kissed his lips once.

"Will you walk me back?" he nodded. I slipped my hands into his and he walked me back to my house. I smiled at him and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him again. "Thank you"

"For what?" he smiled his eyes still closed.

"For being my friend"

He scratched the back of his head. "Just a friend, huh?"

I touched his chest and splayed my fingers out taking in his warmth. "You don't want to be friends?"

"No, I love being your friend. I just thought…You were umm"

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" He nodded and I smiled I hugged him "I would love to be your girlfriend Dimitri"

A smiled broke out on his face and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back with much force. I caught his hair in my hands. Pushing his face closer to mine, getting every inch of his lips.

"You should go now." I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I want to forget about everything tonight and be with you; only you and nothing else." I said. I kissed his lips. "This also means, I'm forgetting my past and focusing on my future, with you."

The night was pretty well played out. I had gone up into my room with Dimitri. We lay in my bed and we touched each other. I had taken off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. My shirt and shorts had come off. I was only in my bra and underwear. I gripped on Dimitri's back as he hovered me and kissed my lips intensively. I kissed him back adding pressure; I grabbed him by the belt loop and pulled him down to lay on me. _Forget everything. _I told myself. _Focus on just Dimitri. Just him. Nothing else. _I didn't need to convince myself twice. I pull down his pants and throw them across the room. It felt good having his skin pressed to mine.

I scratched my nails down his back. "Oh god" I moaned. His face hovering mine, I moved my waist with his. My eyes closed softly. "Mmm, harder" I moaned again in his ear.

He went harder penetrating me. I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. I felt my body spaz out, but I was no where near close to having an orgasm. Dimitri started to ride faster and our bodies almost bouncing.

I had gathered enough strength and seeing our guards were down, I was able to flip us over and I was on top, riding him out. My hands on his chest as my waist moves, doing a type of pelvic thrust. I rode his faster, my bed making that squeaking noise. The head board hit the wall.

"Oh god Roza" Dimitri moaned. That turned me on more. I continued to ride out my orgasm as it hit me.

"Cum for me, Dimitri? Please." I moaned and his waist bucked up and I felt his warmth spread all through me. I closed my eyes and slowed down to a stop, and I look down at him smiling. "Thank you Comrade"

He raised an eyebrow. "Comrade?"

I shrugged. "It fits with you." I leaned down and kissed him.

He chuckled and kissed me back "I guess it does"

We lay in my bed. Our limbs still intertwined together. I rest my head on his chest and snuggled into him. This night I had forgotten about everything. The only ones in the world were me and Dimitri. I liked life like this. But when morning comes, reality is going to sink in and I will have to go back to dealing with my problems again. I wish this could happen all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Good? Bad? Let me know. Reviews make me happy… and keeps me going. <strong>


	5. Should've Known

**YAY! I'm back. And ready for action. Okay so one of you had figured out Rose and Dimitri had unprotected sex. Just a reminder… Rose is not use to protected sex. She knows what birth control is but is not on it. There a few new faces you're going to meet. Some you will like. Some you will love. Some you will hate with a passion. I think you know what character I am talking about. But he/she will not appear until the end. Now thank you for your time… here is the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own the VA series. LOL :)**

* * *

><p>I lay there speechless; I just had amazing sex with Dimitri. It felt so natural with him. It was like two missing pieces of a puzzle. We fit perfectly. I could remember him whispering in my ear. I knew it had to be Russian because it wasn't a language I wasn't familiar with. His body was so toned out. It fit his demeanor perfectly. His eyes would smother me and his laugh would bring me closer. He was what people would call 'Soul Mate.' I didn't quite believe in that; until I met Dimitri that is.<p>

A loud knock on my door brought me out of my fantasy about Dimitri. I had gotten up pulling on the first pair of clothing I saw. And to my astonishment was Dimitri's shirt. Shocking. Not really but you get my point. I walked to the door. Wondering, how the hell I am still walking. I look back at my perfect boyfriend; well I wouldn't say perfect he still has some flaws. But who's counting really? I had opened my door slowly and it revealed, who I wasn't expecting to see. And so help me god it was my mother. She had the nerve to come and see me. Especially when I just had amazing sex; I growled and walked out of the room closing the door so she wouldn't see my Russian god.

"Hello Rose." My mother said. She had the decency to smile at me, after what she has done, really?

"Janine." I said looking at her. "What do you want?" I didn't return the smile.

"Can I not come to see how my daughter is doing?" She said a little taken aback.

"No, not really, you lost your rights as a mother." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

She smirked and touched my face, "so beautiful"

I slapped her hand away "Don't touch me. Don't come near me. I want nothing to do with you"

"What would your father say if he saw you like this" Bringing up my father in this conversation really turned things up. I was heated as it is from sex, but now, now this was pure anger. I didn't want to talk about him. "You know he asks about you"

"I don't care. He's not my father" I said coldly.

"He is too." She smirked. I heard Caleb mumbling from downstairs. I'm guessing they were quiet to listen in on us. I have a nosy family.

"He's dead to me. He can rot in hell for all I care. He was born a sick bastard. He will always be a sick bastard."

"You wouldn't dare talk about him like this if he was still around would you. You think you are tough because now you can't get touched by him." She said with distaste.

I was quiet. No I wouldn't talk like that about him because I was afraid. And she was right; I was acting tough cause he wasn't around. Isn't that what I am supposed to do? Really, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Sometimes at night, I am only left with me and my memories. And I cry every night. I see and still feel the pain that monster had given me. And my mother had the nerve to stick up for him. I am her daughter. She should stick up for me. And if this is her way of telling me that she didn't want me. Then why did she keep me and put me through that pain? So many questions ran through my head.

"You're nothing but a coward." She taunted me. My own mother making fun of me because I was abused my whole life. "You'll never be anything in this world Rosemarie."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled crying.

"Why because I am telling the truth, because you know I'm-" in that split second when she was talking impulse came through me. I don't know where it came from, and I didn't know how to use it. But right then, I had punched my mother in her face. Causing her to stagger back, I looked at my fist. That really hurt. I looked at where my mother was standing up covering her face.

"Mom," suddenly I felt sorry. But then I had to do what I had to do. Just to get her to stop talking.

In this moment of despair, I had never hit another being. But right then, I did hit a being who happened to be my mother. I clutched my fist closer to me. I saw her walking over to me. I backed against the wall trying to dig my way through the wall, clawing at the wall.

"You bitch" my mother spat. I closed my eyes ready to be slapped or anything. But it didn't come. I opened my eyes just a little and saw my grandfather and my grandmother. My grandmother had a restraint on my mother. I ran to my grandmother and cried into her chest. I was scared. So scared. I thought I had escaped this mess. I thought it was done. But I was right. As soon as I ley myself be happy. My world comes crumbling down. I looked back and saw Dimitri standing there with a shock look on his face. I was scared that he had almost witnessed me getting hit. I looked away and held onto my grandma for dear life. I hear rough scuffling on the floor and down the steps then I heard once more.

"You little bitch this isn't over. Wait till your father hears about it"

I cried harder and sobs racked through my body. Oh no, oh no. This can't be. I'm going to be in so much trouble. He will find a way out and he will come find me. And kill me. I wasn't safe anywhere.

I was in the living room Dimitri was holding onto me, my finger nails digging into my knees. I looked at him, and I saw pain in his eyes. I saw he was sorry for not being there and protecting me. I frowned and nuzzled my head in his neck.

"I'm scared Comrade" I said quietly.

"I know. I'm scared too. I don't like seeing you like this." He kissed my head. "I will protect you"

I shook my head and looked at him "I can't always be protected. He's going to come and he's going to hurt me until I am blue and dead."

"Don't you dare say that, he will not kill you" he said sounding heroic.

"Dimitri please stop, you can't stop him. No one can." I looked at my hands. "This is my fight."

I had gotten up and walked out the living to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. This wasn't the girl, who I had grown to love. This wasn't even me. This was a poor defenseless child. I am going to change that status. I will no longer be who I once was. I was going to be that girl who everyone sees me as. Strong, confident and live my life to the fullest. It won't be an easy process, but I'll have my family there beside me, guiding me like they always have.

Tomorrow was a new start for my life. When tomorrow comes, I'll act as if tonight never happened. Leaving the bathroom, I caught sight that Dimitri wasn't there anymore. I looked at Lissa and pointed at the door. I realized I was just in a t-shirt. So I ran upstairs and put on some shorts and I walk outside. What I planned on expecting was Dimitri sitting on the porch like he always does, but no, he wasn't there. He was in his yard, with a girl hugged tight around his neck and she kissed his cheek once, twice and a third time. I felt a pang of jealousy. I mean Dimitri is my boyfriend I shouldn't feel jealous because a girl was hugged up on my boyfriend. Okay, so I am jealous because he is my boyfriend. But what happened next literally killed me. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Oh I missed you Dimka." The chipper girly voice spoke.

"I missed you too." Dimitri spoke.

You can miss a sister and kiss her cheek. You can miss a friend and hug them tightly. But can you miss a pretty girl kiss her, after what just happened. I walked back into the house and hung my head low. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me that he had a girlfriend. My life then went crashing down. I went to my bedroom crying the entire night. Life. Sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Chapter 5, so tell me what you think… Do not worry… things will get better. That is… I can change the story plot and Make Tasha Dimitri's girlfriend. They are cousins' people. Only half though. <strong>


	6. Forgotten Birthday?

_You can miss a sister and kiss her cheek. You can miss a friend and hug them tightly. But can you miss a pretty girl kiss her, after what just happened. I walked back into the house and hung my head low. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me that he had a girlfriend. My life then went crashing down. I went to my bedroom crying the entire night. Life. Sucks_

Crying didn't seem like the worst thing in my life. I lay on side and hugged my pillow. Did tonight mean anything? Was I just some easy quick fuck? Was I just here to just get his dick wet and settle out his sexual frustrations? I sighed, No! I will not be taken advantage of again. I will not be someone's fuck toy. I will not let Dimitri get away with this.

A knock at the door disturbed my thoughts. I get up still in Dimitri's shirt and I answer the door, only to reveal the devil himself. I looked at him and closed the door in his face. I sighed and shook my head. Turning back around opening the door.

"You can get your stuff and leave." I said to him.

He looked at me confused. "Why would I leave?"

"Don't act so innocent Belikov. Get your shit and leave now!" I practically yelled.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked walking into my room.

"You did everything wrong. Like fucking me… then kissing another girl."

"What girl?" He asked still confused. Wow, he must be a good actor because he really looked like he was confused.

"You kissed a girl just after I punched my mother."

"Who Tasha?" He pointed out the door.

"Oh so she has a name. You know her." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Of course I know her. She's my cousin for Christ sakes. You thought she was my girlfriend?" I nodded. "No, baby no. She's Christian's sisters."

"So you're related to Christian?"

He nodded. "Yes, Christian's my cousin too." I sighed. "But what kiss are you talking about?"

"You kissed her on the lips."

He laughed and shook his head. "That was a mistake. I went to kiss her cheek but she turned her head and we kissed. If you would have stayed, you would have heard her shrilling scream. It was funny."

Okay now I felt really stupid and retarded. I sat on the bed and looked down at my feet and looked at him. "So it was just nothing."

He sat next to me and cupped my chin. "You're the only one I want." He leaned closer and gave my lips a little peck. "I love you."

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you"

"Good" he whispered against my lips.

I tried not to start crying, but I did anyways. I felt so stupid to almost lose Dimitri like that. But the night ended how it started. Me and Dimitri having sex again, it was better then the first time. I clung to Dimitri after we were finished. The light spilled into the room and I groaned.

"Why?" I hid my face in his chest.

"Just go to sleep" he told me.

I shook my head. "My grandma will be up to get me up. So I have to get up."

He sighed and stroked my hair. I did fall asleep because when I woke up Dimitri wasn't in bed with me and I sat up and flipped my hair back. I looked around the room and got up. Picking out my clothes to wear, I put back on Dimitri's shirt and I walk out to the bathroom to get a shower. The water felt so good, I started to wash my body and I noticed a bruise on my arm. It wasn't new, or bad. It was going away.

_*flashback*_

_I was in my kitchen at 6 months pregnant. I rubbed my belly and sighed happily. I may have been pregnant with my father's child but I was happy. I looked at the clock and it was almost time to go to the doctors. I get up to get a shower, but walking out of the bathroom was my father. He looked at me and smiled. _

"_Hello Kiz." He looked down at my belly. _

"_Hello father" I said shakily. _

"_Come on give your old man a hug" I shook my head. "No? Are you telling me no?"_

_I nodded. "Yes"_

_He reached his hand up and slapped my across the face. "You will do what I tell you to do? Got me?" He yelled in my face. I held my face where he slapped me and looked at him crying. "Oh don't cry you stupid slut"_

"_Okay" I said crying more. He grabbed my arms tightly and squeezed them. _

"_Stop crying!" He yelled. He shook me till my head was almost pulled off the vertebrae. _

_I stopped and whimpered a little. He finally let go of my arms and pushed me to the bathroom. Falling into the wall, I held my stomach protectively. I looked up and he was walking away. I waited until he left. I reached for the phone. Dialing 9-1-1 right away._

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the dispatcher said. _

"_I…I was raped." I whispered. _

"_Ma'am where are you?" she said calmly. _

"_In my house, hurry quickly before he comes back. Please hurry." I said in hysterics. _

"_Until who comes back" She said. _

"_My father" I cried and the line went dead. I hung up the phone and looked around me. I got off the ground and grabbed the first thing I could find. A knife, yes. I got up and walked through the house to get to the stairs. I gripped the knife tightly; I started to walk up the stairs and turned around every few seconds, like it was a horror movie. My father steps out of his room with a belt in his hand. I started to panic. He came after me, I started to breathe heavily, as soon as the belt contacted my leg, and the knife contacted his stomach, he fell to the floor. I ran to my room locking the door sitting on my bed, my arms wrapped around my stomach. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. _

_There was a knock at the door, I started to scream. "Leave me alone!"_

_*End Flashback* _

The knocking didn't come from my flashback. It was actually happening. I looked down, okay no stomach. But I didn't know who was knocking at the door. The bangs got louder and I got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and grabbed the hair dryer. I held it like a gun and opened the door. Hitting the person on the shoulders with it hard, I looked down at my victim. I soon regretted.

"Ow!" Dimitri said.

I bit my lip and kneeled down beside him. "I'm so, so sorry." I held his face. "Why were you banging on the door?"

"You were in here for an hour" An hour? I looked at him. "What were you doing?"

"Getting a shower" I said "I was lost in a thought. I didn't know how long I was in there for. I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay baby. Just don't do that again, I was so scared. I thought you passed out and drowned." I shook my head. He sat up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." I smiled and kissed him. "But I'm okay now. See? I'm not hurt. I'm okay baby"

He kissed me back and it was a full on make out session until Lissa came upstairs. I was straddling his waist the towel still around me.

"Ahem!" Lissa cleared her throat.

I looked up and blushed. "Sorry."

"Some of us would like to use the bathroom. But now I have to disinfect it."

I looked at her and smirked. "Oh yeah, let me remind you, I was the one the caught you and Christian in the bathroom that one day. Yeah, I went there."

"That was a secret."

"Secret no more baby" I got off of Dimitri and walked to my room.

"Oh by the way, we're going shopping today." She yelled down the hall.

"Why?" I looked at her.

"It's your birthday" She smiled and descended into the bathroom.

I looked at the floor then at Dimitri. "Did you know about this?"

"Know about what?"

"My birthday."

He shook his head. "No one told me. Especially you."

"But my birthday's in August."

"It is August."

I looked at him. "No it's not it's July."

"Yesterday was July. Now it's august Roza. Happy birthday baby girl." He walked over to me and kissed me deeply.

I sighed. How did I forget my own birthday?

* * *

><p>I got lazy! Hahaha there you go. Enjoy! Review<p> 


	7. Family Reunion

_**"Yesterday was July. Now it's august Roza. Happy birthday baby girl." He walked over to me and kissed m**_**e _deeply._**  
><em><strong>I sighed. How did I forget my own birthday?<strong>_

* * *

><p>I do not own the Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. But I own the story plot<p>

* * *

><p>Getting out of the shower I finally had decided to get dressed and go downstairs. It was dark. I really didn't like the dark. Bad things always happened in the dark. That's what my past was. I had to get over it. So I tried searching for the light switch and I failed. I fell over in the process. Making a loud booming noise from just one fall, I giggled at myself. It was so funny. I walked into the room farther trying to search for the light switch. My shin bumped into the table. I let out a long string of curse words. Maybe some of my own words I added in there. I finally found the light switch and turned it on. Afraid of what's behind me I closed my eyes and turned around. Then seeing my family in the kitchen including Dimitri's family. I started to cry. I couldn't believe that this was my family. This was my life.<p>

"You guys did this for me?" I spoke through tears.

Everyone nodded. Dimitri stepped forward to me and stroked my cheek. "We did it because you deserve the best 18th birthday ever Roza. And we just wanted to make you happy."

I hugged Dimitri tightly. "I love you Dimitri. You and everyone else. This is amazing. Thank you all so much."

"Let's have cake then present time" Lissa said in a sing song voice.

I smiled as my Grandma pulled out a cake and lit the candles. Everyone sang happy birthday and I couldn't help but to cry even more. Watching them as I blew out my candles, I saw something I would have feared the most. At the door was my father and my mother. I screamed and hid behind my grandpa. My birthday just got worse. See I was afraid of this. I could never be happy. Once I'm happy the happiness I contained was destroyed. I heard everyone in the room gasp. Dimitri had no idea what everyone was doing. But he grabbed onto Caleb and stood by me. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and looked up at him.

"Who is that?" He whispered to me.

I looked up at him and started crying fearful tears. "My father."

Dimitri grew angry and I could see it. He handed me Caleb, I always saw Dimitri as a god and right now just proved it. Just as Caleb went into my arms Dimitri charged after my father. Punching him in the face. Once twice thrice. I stood there in shock. No one moved to try to take him off my father. The only person was my mother.

"Get off him" she screamed at Dimitri. She punched him in the back. She had better luck punching a wall and making it move. Dimitri didn't budge a bit.

"You bastard" Dimitri yelled. "How dare you show your face in here after what you have done?"

I have never seen Dimitri so angry. I didn't want Dimitri to go to jail for murder because if he continued on Dimitri would kill him. I ran over to him and tried pulling him off my dad.

"Dimitri Stop. He's not worth it. Stop its over. Please baby stop." I said. I still had no impact. I walked in front of him and slapped his face. "Stop it Dimitri." I shouted out loud.

Dimitri had finally stopped and looked up at me and grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize honey. You did nothing wrong"

He nodded and I looked at the blood covered man on the floor. I walked over to him and knelt down. I hadn't been near my father since the day I stabbed him. I looked down at him and took his blood into my hands and wiped them onto my shirt.

"You've fucked with my mind for a long time old man. You will get yours. And What I am going to do to you will make Dimitri's punched be a little pillow fight in comparison." I whispered in my father's ear. "And if you just make the slightest move to hurt you. I will kill you in tenfold. Do you got me?"

My father had a smirk on his face. I grabbed him around the neck and choked him. I watched as he struggled to breathe. I finally let go and walked back over to the Dimitri and my family. I hugged Dimitri.

"He can stay. I want to hear his reason why of Escaping jail and coming back to me." I looked at him and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and waited for his move. I crossed my legs and stared out the window. I wasn't in the mood. No way in hell is this man going to ruin my birthday. He ruined 13 birthdays of mine. This is the birthday of Adulthood. It's going to be amazing. Even if someone does end up dying. DImitri had come into the living room with me he had cake and everyone went on with their business as if nothing had happened. They ignored the bleeding man. And the fire crotch of a woman next to him.

"Are you really going to hurt him?" Dimitri asked with cake in his mouth.

"He will get his. Like I said. Karma has arrived and she is willing to take revenge on the man who hurt me." I looked at him and liked the icing off his face. "hmmm tasty"

Dimitri laughed. And stopped when my father walked into the room and sat on the chair close to the door.

"Rosemarie. You still look beautiful" He spoke. I rolled my eyes. "No need to get testy Rose. I came to make my peace with you. Tell you I'm sorry."

"Fuck off old man. I don't need your apology. You fucked me over. Did things a father should never do to their child and yet you come in here nonchalantly like nothing in the past has never happened. Just so you know. I am the one who has to live with the memories not you. You weren't raped by your father."

He smirked. "You've gotten braver. Is your boyfriend keeping you in line." He looked at Dimitri "You really have to lay it on her. Shake her around a little. She has a mouth that can get her into trouble."

Dimitri scoffed. I am not touching her. I will not touch her and I cannot touch her. If I did. God better be on my side. She would fucking kill me. So you better think twice. Karma bites twice as harder then you did to Rose. Just watch your back"

I smiled. "Hmm my hero." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then I looked at my father. "So, tell me the truth why are you really here?"

My father rubbed his hands together. I knew that move. He was about to strike and lash out at someone. Someone is going to get hurt. And I was afraid it was going to be me. "I came here to apologize but you don't seem to believe me"

"Of course I won't believe you." I laughed. "

I smiled. "Hmm my hero." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then I looked at my father. "So, tell me the truth why are you really here?"

My father rubbed his hands together. I knew that move. He was about to strike and lash out at someone. Someone is going to get hurt. And I was afraid it was going to be me. "I came here to apologize but you don't seem to believe me"

"Of course I won't believe you." I laughed. "You told me you were apologizing a lot of times and you still abused me. You didn't treat me like a daughter."

He shrugged. "Yeah but do I look like I care? You deserved it. Every kid deserves it. Even Dimitri deserves it. Isn't that right Belikov?" He looked at Dimitri and smiled. "You're father says hi."

Dimitri shot his head up and looked at him "You know my father?"

Abe nodded. "Yes. He and I shared the same bunk. He talks about you a lot. Especially your sisters and mother."

"That bastard. He has no reason to talk about us. He can rot in hell" Dimitri grew angry again.

Abe got a humorous glint in his eye. "Oh this is amazing isn't it. A big family reunion."

I got up and punched him in the face. "BASTARD!"

Oh this was one birthday I'll always remember.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! I am updating again!<em>


	8. OH,NO Pt 1

**All right I wanna say sorry for not updating for awhile, i would give you an excuse but it wouldn't be true. So i just wanna say sorry do not kill me, this is part one of oh, no! Read A/N down at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Punching my father in the face was the worst mistake I have ever made. As soon as my fist connected with his face, it only seemed to piss him off. Oh shit! I am in big trouble. Abe came after me so fast I didn't even see it. His fist connected with my head I fell to the floor. Lissa screamed from behind me and tried to run after me, but my grandmother held her back. I looked up to see my father standing over me. I braced myself for the worse, clenching my eyes close; I thought of what would ease the pain. But the pain never came, instead I look next to me and see Dimitri tackling my father down to the ground. He got a few good hits on him, but that soon changed when my father changed it around. Abe was now on top. He punched Dimitri once, twice, thrice. He made sure Dimitri was unstable and not able to stop him. I couldn't move, my head felt heavier than before. I closed my eyes and went into complete darkness. I didn't know what happened but I couldn't feel anything at all anymore. But when I woke up my grandfather held my father back as my grandmother was on the phone with the police. I couldn't move. I couldn't bare the numbness, but I rather the numbness then the pain. I tried to talk but my mouth wouldn't open. I looked over at Dimitri who had an ice pack to his head his eye was all ready bruised, I wondered how long I was out for.<p>

"She's awake" I heard Lissa say. Everyone rushed over to me and sat me up. I looked through slits in my eyes, I guess they were swollen.

Grandma looked at me. "Rose can you hear me?"

I nodded. Well at least I think I did. I wanted to go to sleep. But I could tell they didn't want me to sleep.

"Roza, it's me Dimitri. Do you know who I am?" He said his lip swollen and split. All I could do was stare at him.

"She's unresponsive officer" my grandmother said into the phone.

What happened? What the hell happened? Why can't I feel anything? Why can't I move? My god, what did I ever do to deserve this? All I did was punch the mother fucker in the face. Yeah, Happy Birthday Rose. You get the shit beat out of you by your father and watch your boyfriend go down with you. Dimitri. He didn't need to suffer because of me. It was my fault he tried to protect me. I really don't think I was meant to be girlfriend material. Why me? Fuck! Man, I wish I was stronger, so I didn't need Dimitri there to protect me, or my family for that matter. I hated being guilty.

"Rose, Officer Ivashkov is coming. Remember him? He said he wants to see you." My grandmother said.

I remember Officer Ivashkov. Adrian, he was so good looking. He was the one that came in and saved me the first time. Now he is going to be here again to save me, I really didn't want him to see me in this state. He saw me when I was pregnant and that was a year ago. Now, I was in worse condition not pregnant and feeling woozy. Out of nowhere I bent over and threw up all over the floor. The thing was, it wasn't through up. It was blood. I threw up blood, hunched over in excruciating pain. The blood came out, screaming in pain my grandfather let my father go and he ran. I hope he didn't get far. I hope they caught him and fucked him up. But that was the least of my worries. What was my problem now was me dying from blood lose.

"ROSE!" Lissa screamed grabbing me.

Now I can feel my body. And boy was in hurting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed out in pain. I started to cry.

"Roza, calm down" Dimitri came over and stroked my face.

"Don't fucking touch me" I screamed in pain.

Dimitri jumped back from me, held his hands up in surrender.

I looked up and cried harder. "please help me."

It was a quiet whisper holding my head, it was pounding and it was not agreeing with me. I was trying to fight the pain, but it was unbearable. I don't know how I put up with this for years.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo I am stoping it there. I am not in the greatest mood ever. I am in pain and I am hungry. I am so tired I hate being a girl for so many reasons. This really sucks. Do not hate me. I do not own the Vampire Academy. Just the story plot. Again I am super sorry. Please Reply.<strong>


	9. OH, NO Pt 2

**Just got the kids down for a nap, YES! I enjoy the quiet and I am in the mood to write. I feel inspired and on a roll. Okay maybe my inspiration came from E.L James, He-He author of Fifty Shades. I don't get how people can bag on the book being turned into a movie. It is just as good as every other book being turned into a movie. NC-17! That is what it should be rated. Well not rated at all. Too much material and kinky fuckery! Yes, I admit it. I love Christian Grey CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. Oh lord look at me. I am seriously turned into soot. Greater news, today June 22, 2012, I am in love. Yes in love. I read the golden lily and I have to say "HOW DARE YOU SYDNEY HURT MY ADRIAN'S HEART! What he ever do to you?" Okay he's not my Adrian. More so, I wish Dimitri was mine. But that's out of my hands. I am going to buy a hippo. Name her Gloria. A giraffe named Melman. A Zebra named Marty. And a lion named Alex. We're going to Madagascar. Ba-ba-ba-da-da-da-da-da, circus, Ba-ba-ba-da-da-da-da-da, afro. Circus afro circus afro Polka dot polka dot polka dot AFRO! Okay I am out of hand and rambling, now onward with my story.**

**PS I do not own the vampire academy.**

**PPS I do not own Dimitri.**

**PPPS I wish I was a chicken.**

**PPPPS I love chickens.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

_I don't know how I put up with this for years_

OH, NO! Pt. 2

I sat in the hospital with a kidney dish under my mouth. Dimitri stroked my hair back as we waited. Seems like a person puking blood is less of an emergency then a woman with is sitting in a wheelchair with her son yelling at him. She doesn't sound too sick to me. But then who am I to judge. I don't know anything about these people. I don't know their illness. Just mine. Last time I checked I was a girl who just got the shit beat out of by her father. I lay on my side my head in Dimitri's lap; I look up at the bright lights on the ceiling. Is this supposed to be comforting? It's not helping me much. I move and that was the worst mistake. I felt pain shoot up my back and my head began to pound harder. I close my eyes and try to make it go away.

"How is she?" I hear a voice. I recognize the voice, but I don't know who it belongs to.

"She's hurting again. I don't know what to do" Dimitri said. I know his voice anywhere. It's soothing and it's calming and it helps me ease a little.

I heard shuffling. "We can't find him anywhere. You said the last time you saw him he was in Victor's grasps. How did he get out?" I opened my eyes to see the most calming emerald green eyes ever. I remember those eyes. Officer Ivashkov. He rescued me that night. Oh my savior.

"Victor let go of him because Rose, started to spew out blood from her mouth." No shit Sherlock where else would blood spew out from my… never mind keeping that thought to myself.

Officer Ivashkov had leaned down and looked at me. I tried to smile but when I did it was like spit up fest. Kind of like when a baby spits up it just comes out without warning? Except mine was blood not spit up? Dimitri seemed to be okay with my blood on him. He didn't seem mind that I was ruining his clothes. God, he didn't deserve me. I was a mess. So I just paid attention to Officer Ivashkov. He seemed to be saying words. But I wasn't making out a bit of it. It's like a Charlie Brown moment when the adults talk. _'Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah-wah-wah' _All I could see was his perfect lips moving as he talked. The way he moistened them as he talked. His bottom lip permanently pouted out. And his cupid's bow deep and masculine like it had just been shaven. But for some reason when I look at him, in my mind I see my Russian god. It was an odd mix, crushing on Officer Ivashkov, while imagining that he was Dimitri. Okay, I am losing way too much blood for my liking. In this case, none would suffice.

"Roza, Officer Ivashkov wants to ask you some questions. Is that all right sweetheart?" Mmm. Was my only reply. But really, I wasn't in the mood to be answering questions.

"Please call me Adrian. We're friends right, Rose?" I guess. I said in my head. "Okay Rose. What happened at your house?"

"We all ready told you that." Dimitri butted in. My hero.

"Yes, but I wanted to hear it from Rose." Adrian snapped at Dimitri. Well then, be rude. "You can tell me Rose"

How am I supposed to answer? My face hurts, my eyes hurt. And most of all if I talk my jaw will pop out of place. It is slightly dislocated. I slowly breathe and count to 3. By the time I got to three I was hauled off of Dimitri, my body screaming in protest as I landed on something soft and comfy that reminded me of a cloud. Thank the heavens; I was being saved from answering questions that I didn't want to answer.

I watched as the lights above started to pass by me. I counted how many there were. I gasped as something cold touched my face. It was a hand, then replaced by a mask. I remember the oxygen masks. I've had too many on my face to couth. I was then placed on another bed, as they cleared me of my shirt with scissors. They cut carefully as I lay back with an oxygen mask on my face. A nice looking doctor walked in and smiled at me. I looked up at the doctor as he cleansed my chest and put sticky wire-y thingies to my chest. Hmm, I don't know about you but I enjoyed the sticky thingies on my chest. I closed my eyes and I soon start to drift in and out of sleep. Soon, complete darkness over rides me. I'm in sweet pure bliss.

I wake up all too soon. After what felt like minutes of sleep, I was attached to more wire. Bandages covering my breasts and my torso, my arms covered in gauze. I looked around the pasty white room, the heart monitor beeping. Thank god for the beeping. I looked at the window trying to rub my eyes but I felt a pull. I looked at my hand, great, needles. Just what I needed. I didn't like needles. It's a painful memory, but it didn't stop the flashback.

_*flashback*_

_It was all too clear for me, watching my father wasting away in alcohol and drugs. The needles; I remember the needles. I had to pick them up after he was done using them. They lay on the floor, weird liquids leak from the tip of it. I rush over to it so it doesn't leak on the floor. Mind you I am only 11 years old. I don't know what it is. I pick it up not before my mother walks in and I drop it, the needle going into my foot. I scream out in pain as it pierces my skin. Red liquid forms in a tiny dot on my foot. I look at my mother as she races over to me. I think she is going to save me. But she doesn't. She slaps me hard. _

"_Is this what you want?" She yells at me. I think I was still in shock of the slap. "To be just like you're no good rotten father?" _

_I shook my head. I head back the tears. "Jesus fucking Christ Rosemarie, what were you thinking." _

"_I…I saw it on the floor. It was leaking. I had to pick it up before it got on the rug." I said quietly. _

"_So you didn't want to waist it. And be like your father?" she shakes her head exasperated. "No wonder your father hits you. You're just an irritation. Like a rash, we get it. And can't get rid of you." _

_I gasp at her harsh words towards me. How could she think that I was using the needle for my own self pleasure? I didn't know any better. I didn't know what it was. It was just there, had I known, I wouldn't have picked it up. It wouldn't be stuck in my foot. I closed my eyes as she took the needle out and sent me to my room. I lay in my bed. Well I consider it a bed, it wasn't much then a thin sheet of foam. _

_*flashback*_

I don't know how long I was in my head for. But the flashback came so quickly and left so slowly. I pressed on the sticky tape that kept the needle in place. I move on my bed to look for the call button. I wanted this thing out of me; I didn't want it in anymore. I started to panic. The heart monitor started to pick up at my sudden panic attack. I started to gasp for air, I felt like I was drowning. I wanted to scream but nothing came out.

"Rosemarie" one of the doctors came in with a surgical mask on. He rushed over to calm me down. I looked up at the brown eyes of the doctors; reminding me of Dimitri's eyes. So dark brown and seductive, it was like he was the doctor. Until I came to realization, these eyes weren't Dimitri's obviously.

"This won't hurt a bit" the doctor gripped me up and surgically taped my arms to the railing. I tried to scream but I couldn't. Tape was over my mouth in seconds. I squirmed and squealed in pain as he put his body weight on me. I cried out in pain. Tears begin to blur my vision. I shake my head as the doctor held up a syringe that held white liquids he placed it into the line that connected from the drip to my veins.

Soon my body began to numb and I saw stars in the blankness of my stare. The doctor took off his surgical mask and smirked, like he was satisfied in what he did. I move realizing I was still taped down. I see a bunch of people running in the hallway and coming into my room. The man that was here was no longer in view. Where did he go? I felt my body heating up, and sweat pouring off my face. The doctors and nurses took the tape off. I rolled my head breathing and panting. Feeling overused and tired, I look at my doctor. He has a sad look to his face. No it wasn't him. His eyes are gray not dark brown. I look at the other doctors and their eyes are blue, brown or green. Not dark brown. I look past my doctor out into the hallway. The man no longer in green scrubs, panicking I started to move my arms, but I suddenly felt heavy. All of me.

My family rushed in and looked at me in sympathy. Had they found out who was in here? I look up at Dimitri, wanting him closer to me. Reaching out to him the best I could, he moved slowly like he was afraid to touch me. I look at him and smiled the best I could.

"I missed you" I whispered softly.

Tears sprang to his eyes. "Oh Roza, I missed you too" he held my hand in his and smiled. "Do you know what happened?"

Do I know what happened? Yes, I do know what happened.

"My father was here. And he's going to stop until I'm dead" I finally gasped out.

Locking eyes with the rest of my family, not one of their faces looked shocked. I looked back at Dimitri and smiled a bit.

"I think you should teach me out to fight"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it kids! I think I am getting better at this. Don't you think. PLease review!<strong>


	10. Can't think of a chapter name!

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy with some stuff. But now! I'm here. Yesterday was my birthday and I turned 20 years old! YAY! I feel old. Actually not really. I like this feeling. One more year and im going to vegas. Cuz that's where my mom wants to take me. But i dunno. I hope you enjoy my story. I made it long. I think. I dunno what's long to you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The vampire Academy. Just the plot. And caleb. hehehe enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Rose! Stop! Please!" Dimitri yelled at me. I put my hands on my knees breathing deeply. I looked up at Dimitri through my hair and pushed it back.<p>

"What did I do something wrong?" I gasped out.

"No, you look like you were about to run a marathon." He fell back his chest heaving up and down. "I can't keep up with you" I laughed and he gave me a pointed look and I shut up right away. I can't believe that Dimitri has been training me for 2 weeks. 2 weeks and we got nowhere. Yesterday we took a trip to the gym. I was still limping and the stitches on my eyebrow didn't help much. I was still in pain but I was slowly recovering.

*Flashback*

"Harder!" Dimitri pushed me.

I closed my eyes, and started to run on the treadmill faster.

"FASTER!" He yelled. Dimitri was really going to the extreme.

I gasped out and the belt gave out from under me and I fell. Oh did it hurt. I grabbed my chest and cried out in pain.

"Rose!" Dimitri came running over to me. He lifted me up and I cried. "We can stop." He cried out to me.

I shook my head. "No. No stop. We need to do this. I have to do this" I felt sore all over the place.

Dimitri nodded and we worked harder. I had gotten a couple good runs going. Then it was the fighting stage. I didn't like that part. But I had to do what I had to do. He tempted me to the point where I would hit him. I didn't like hurting Dimitri but I did it anyways. I cried as I had hit him many times. When I had finally gotten him down, I hit his chest and his arms. I didn't think I would be here right now if it was my father. He would have knocked me off and started to beat the shit out of me. I punched Dimitri in the face and he clutched his face and backed away from me. I gasped out crying. I went over to him to touch him, but he backed away from me. His hand out to me.

"No," Dimitri gasped out. "Rose. Stay away"

I held my knees to my chest and started crying. "I'm Sorry. Please don't hurt me Dimitri. I didn't mean too. You told me to."

I had no idea what I was doing and I didn't think it was wrong. He told me to attack and I did. I didn't know I would hurt him. I was so scared Dimitri was going to hurt me or leave me. Please, don't hate me. Please don't hate me. I chanted over and over in my head. I was scared for me and for Dimitri. Mainly for me, he was mad at me and I caused this to him.

I was in someone's arms at this time. I started crying harder. "I'm sorry Dimitri." I didn't know where Dimitri was but I knew that I might have been in his arms.

"She's in shock" I heard someone say.

"What happened?" I heard a new voice. Not someone I know.

"We were fighting. Well I was training her and she hit me. I guess I didn't take the hit good, and I scared her. She never hits back. I pushed her too far." I knew that was Dimitri. He was blaming himself? No Dimitri. Don't blame yourself sweetie. It was me. I wanted to do this. Fight back. I wanted to say to Dimitri. But those words didn't come out.

*Flashback*

That wasn't our first time fighting. But that was the last time I used Dimitri as a punching bag. The next time I was using the punching bag he set up in the backyard. We practiced there since we weren't allowed back at the gym.

The owner thought we were trouble since we were young and teenagers. Yeah, that would put suspicion on someone, but two teens wanting to fight? Nah! That's not suspicious at all. I closed my eyes.

Be one with the bag. One with the bag, okay. That wasn't very good. Last time I was one with the bag. The bag knocked me over into yesterday. I swear I was a week behind. Not to mention I was a little slow on running.

So my training began right now. I was punching the bag left and right, kicking it. My leg going up higher then I had anticipated. Dimitri sat over in a corner reading his book. I smirked, my Dimitri. I started to punch the bag harder. I felt eyes behind me, my family was watching me. I was working myself into a sweat. I hadn't noticed I was punching really hard until Dimitri ran over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Stop baby. Please" He whispered in my ear. "Stop"

I had finally stopped and looked at the man in front of me. "What happened?"

I was clueless I hadn't known what was going on. I was just in a daze, and then I looked at my hands. Ah! I was bleeding from the knuckles. Dimitri swore in Russian. He did that a lot around me. I guess I made him all angsty and what not. I closed my eyes and then opened them too look at him. I sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I didn't know what I was doing. Please don't hate me"

"Hate you? Roza, I could never." He sighed. "But you need to keep an eye on what you do. Your hands are bleeding baby. Please don't do that ever again."

"I'm sorry."

We took a break and we ended up inside, we ate and sleep. I woke up to something poking my side. I chuckled. Well, someone was happy to see me. I rolled over and wrapped my leg around his waist. Pressing my front against his hard-on, I started to grind into him and bit my lip. Mmm, I missed this.

"Are you trying to rape me?" He chuckled.

"Don't say that Dimitri!" I hit his chest. "Why would you say that? I would never try to rape you. You know I wouldn't"

"Oh god Roza, no I would never think that. I'm sorry. Oh god. Please forgive me" He sat up and grabbed Rose around the waist. "I love you." He looked so hurt. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh.

"I'm just kidding Dimitri. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"I don't wear panties. You do." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not at the moment" I winked at him and giggled as he rolled on top of me. I laughed and looked up at him. "All you have to do is take off your pants." I winked at him.

He looked like he didn't need to be told twice. I laughed and watched as he took off his pants and his boxers. I leaned my head back and groaned. "Oh god Dimitri you're so sexy"

He looked at me weird "Uh rose are you feeling okay?"

I nodded and bit my lip getting on my hands and knees crawling over to him. "Yes I feel perfect. I feel like I can fly. Don't worry comrade, I'm not that bad." I kissed up his stomach and licked the planes of his chest and up to his neck and to his lips. I closed my eyes. "Mmm. Do you want me?"

He nodded and gripped my waist. "Last time we had sex, we weren't protected."

"So, what do you expect me to do?" I cocked my head to the side. "I'm use to it Dimitri. There's no way I can be pregnant. I had my period last week. You know that. So, I can't get pregnant. My insides are all fucked up because I was sexually abused since I was 12. I don't care if I can't have any more kids. I just want Caleb. That's it."

Dimitri looked at me like I have grown 3 heads. "No more kids?"

I nodded. "No more kids. I know how you guys are about kids. Once a woman says they're pregnant the man runs for the hills. I've seen it on TV."

"Then you don't know me Rose." Dimitri backed away from me and pulled his pants back on.

"Wait, where are you going?" I reached out to him but he stepped back. I almost hit the floor.

He looked at her and shook his head. "I want kids Rose. With someone I love."

"You will one day." I said looking at him. I don't know what got into him.

"No Rose. I won't because the girl I love doesn't want to have kids with me."

I Gasped and put a hand over my mouth. "You want to have kids with me." I shook my head. "No, Dimitri. You can't I'm not the right one for you. My life is so fucked up. I don't want you to ruin your life because of me"

He scoffed. "Too late all ready did. I'm in it because I want to be. I chose to be in your life Rosemarie. And I'm not leaving. Until you break up with me. Or if I die."

I closed my eyes and then looked back up at him as I sat on the bed. "You can't do this to yourself Dimitri. You're going to get hurt because of me. No matter what happens, I always end up hurting everyone."

Dimitri grabbed his shirt. "So what now"

I took a deep breath. How can I let this man go he's my life, and I just can't let him leave me like this? I just got use to him being around and he's my trainer. I can't do that. It'll be awkward with the trainings. I slept with the man. I saw what he looks like naked.

"I guess this is good bye Dimitri" I held my breath and he walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Then it's goodbye Roza." He whispered against my forehead. "We will still train because I can't see you weak again." I nodded words escaped me. I couldn't talk. I just broke up with my boyfriend and he's okay with it.

"Before you go, I want you to have something." I reached over and handed him a picture. "This is me in the hospital with Caleb. He was just born. I want you to have it. It's when I thought all my worries and troubles were gone. I was free of that man." I bit my lip and looked down. "It's also a reminder that I existed and I am not one of the women you forgot."

Dimitri held it in his hands and nodded. "I will always remember you Roza. I won't forget you, and in the future I will fight to get you back, because you just mean that much to me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I love you Dimitri."

He left his lips linger a bit more on mine before he pulled away. "I will always love you Roza."

I sunk my shoulders as I looked back at the door where it shut. I breathed deeply trying to compose myself. It was the first time I didn't cry. I knew I would see him again. It's not like he was going to get a new girlfriend. Would he? I shook my head of that thought. No! Dimitri wouldn't. But then again who am I to say. Today was going on so well that I had let him slip through my fingers. What did I just do?

(DPOV)

I walked out of the house. I couldn't even think about what just happened. One minute we were about to have sex and the next thing I knew I was out of the house on my way to mine. My mother knew I stayed at Rose's house on the weekends but today. It just didn't seem right. What did I do? I should have shut my mouth before I let anything out. I knew Rose wasn't ready for more kids. I mean she's 18. The last one was an accident. She didn't mean to have Caleb. I should have just minded my own business. But now I'm kicking myself in the ass as I walk into the house and my family was sitting on the couch and I just ignored the little quips they were saying.

"Dimitri, did Rose finally come to her senses and just beat you up too?" Viktoria said.

"You know Dimitri if you have too much sex your dick will fall off" Karolina said.

"How can you date someone with a kid Dimitri?" Sonya started. "You're 18 years old and you're all ready in too deep with her."

I closed my eyes as the rants went on and on. I gripped my hands at my sides, my knuckles were turning white.

"Ooh look he's getting angry" My sister cooed at me.

"Shut up" I whispered.

"Oh what was that we can't hear you?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU! I'VE HAD IT!" I yelled and walked into the kitchen down towards the basement where my room was. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it was either my mom or my grandmother. I turned around and saw Tasha standing there. Her black raven hair up in a bun and she wore pink fuzzy pajamas. "What Tasha?"

"I heard what they were saying about you. I don't think that's right." She said. "I'm sorry about what happened. Christian called me and told me what happened. Did you two really break up?"

I nodded my head staying quiet. I didn't know what else to do.

"Look she'll come around. She'll realize that she had let go a wonderful man. And who am I just to say, I never had a boyfriend. And who would? I have a scar on my face, and no man would look twice at me" She looked at her feet.

"You are beautiful, if that's what you're trying to point out? That scar makes you who you are. And don't you worry about it, guys are retarded and they don't know any better." I shook my head.

She scoffed. "You're just saying that because I'm your cousin." I shook my head again. "No you aren't saying this because I'm your cousin." I nodded.

"Tasha, you're so beautiful, I didn't know you were my cousin until someone told me. We never met and I just couldn't stop. It sounds wrong now. I know. But Tasha, you will find that right man. I'm in my state of mind right now because the woman I love so much doesn't want me in her life. That hurt me. For a little while I'll be hurt. But I'll get over it. True, I have to see her every day. But false, my feelings will never go away for her."

Tasha just stared at me like I grew three heads. "What?"

"Nothing Dimitri, it's just you always know what to say, even when you just get dumped. I love that about you. That's why you're my favorite cousin." She said matter-of-factly. "And I want to get to know this Rose girl. And see what her deal is. You don't talk much about her."

I shook my head for the third time this night. "No you don't want to know what her deal is. She's been through hell Tasha. Believe me. I know. I saw it first-hand. And felt the wrath. It's not a happy story and it doesn't have a happy ending."

She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Rose is one of those teens that have gotten knocked up by her ex-boyfriend he beat her and left her."

"Not exactly, I shouldn't be the one to tell you this story. But like you said. You want to get to know her you do it, but like I said. You don't want to know the story behind rose Hathaway."

"I'll take your word for it Dimka." She smiled a bit. "I want you to know that if you ever need to talk. Please talk to me"

I nodded and with that she left. Oh Tasha. You don't know what you're in for. I walked to my closet and pulled out my clothes and changed into my pajama's and lay on my bed. I had remembered the first time I brought rose here on my bed. She liked the feel of the water in the mattress she sat on it and she pretended she was on a ship and had me press down on the bed to make waves. Later that day she was on the side of my bed throwing up. She got sea sick, from a bed. I chuckled at that memory.

*flashback*

"Aye Maties, we have a big one here" Rose yelled as she stood up on the bed. "More waves comrade. I'm not feeling my pirate side"

I laughed and pressed down on the bed, and making more waves.

"ARGH!" She bellowed out. "I am the captain of the flying Dutchman. YO HO-HO and a BOTTLE OF RUM"

"Rose please you are making my sides her." I laughed harder than usual.

"It's not Rose Scally-wag. It's Captain Rose Hathaway! Now into the brig you go!" She sat down and put her hand to her head and closed her eyes. "Too much wave's comra..." She leaned over and vomited onto my floor and shoes.

"Oh no" I ran over to her, and looked down at my shoes. I wasn't worried about them.

"I'm sorry Comrade. No more pirates. I'm done." She laid back and I wiped her mouth.

"Hush love. Rest," I kissed her head and held her hand. "Sleep captain rose."

"Don't say that. Every time you say that, I'll vomit." She gagged.

"I'm sorry baby. Sleep now Roza"

She snuggled into me and nodded. "Yes sir." She mocked saluted me and she was out like a light.

*Flashback*

"Dimitri" I heard her voice.

"Dimitri" I heard it again.

"DIMITRI!" I felt water all over my face.

"What!" I got up and yelled. I looked at my bed and saw Rose standing there with a cup in her hand her head cocked to the side.

"You are late for practice. I was out there waiting for an hour and you didn't show up. So I came over." She placed her hands on her hips. Okay where did this cocky Rose come from?

"Sorry. I'll get dressed. We'll practice." I got up and took my clothes off I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked back at Rose. Shit I forgot she was in here. Wait how can I forget? Her presences is strong enough alone."I'm sorry; I'll get dressed in the bathroom."

"No, don't leave. I'll just go." She started. Her brown eyes dancing with glee as she got to see my body again.

"No, don't go. I want to talk to you. About us and about what happened yesterday." I stated.

"Please let's forget yesterday happened okay. I just hate that you left me. I didn't want to break up with you and what you were offering scared me. I mean I do want kids in the future. But just the thought of being pregnant again scared me. I almost lost Caleb in the delivery room. I don't want to go through that emotional hurt again." She knotted her fingers in front of her.

"I understand. The talk of it scared me too. I don't know why I brought it up. I just wanted to let you know that you're the one for me." I walked closer to her.

She looked up at me and didn't move as I got closer. "Can we start over?"

"Yes" I nodded and looked at her.

"I'm Rose Hathaway. I was raped and abused when I was younger. I'm 18 years old; I have a one year old son. And you look like sex on a stick"

"I'm Dimitri Belikov. I'm 18 years old. I was abused by my father. I beat him to a pulp when I was 13. I like to be alone sometimes and read western novels. And when I look at you all I see is a girl who wants to get into my pants" I smirked. Being cocky.

"True that Mr. Belikov. So true" I looked at her and saw her in a crouching pose and she jumped after me. Making me fall back in the bed and I moaned.

"Mmm. Oh you're a bad girl" I whispered and looked up at her.

"I think we need to finish something we started yesterday." She looked at me smiling.

I think you can guess what else we have done for awhile and let me just say. Make up sex was amazing when the girl I was with was amazing and like a wild animal.

**Ta-da! Its not done yet. I had to add in Dimitri's POV bc I want to write in his POV. there will be more POV's to come. You shall wait. Because I haven't a computer and i only get to use my uncles on the weekends. Hope you enjoyed this. Now review pwease! thank you all. **

**-J.R. St. James. **


	11. AN So important

Okay so this is my AN for the month of August. I have found out that I am dying. Of Parvo! JK thats a dog disease. I am just saying that I am sorry. I am going through transaction with a novel of mine that I am getting published. There is so much I need to do. This Fanfic you all are reading is an actual story I wrote to get punlished out into a book. Plot lines different but its kinda the same. Like rose getting raped and abused by her father is the same. But the girls name is Emberly. And Dimitri"s character he only has one sister and he's not new to town they meet at the park and his sister was raped and abused too but she killed herself. But the boys name is Nate. (his looks somewhat similar to Taylor Lautner do not why i saw him like this but i did).

I have no said date about when it'll be out, but i will let you all know. I am trying to get settled to this new life. I am going to be an author. You all will enjoy it. The original title is called "The Attic" its about paranormal/romance/action... I guess thats how I would put down the genre of it. But I hope you all respect that I am busy. :) We all have busy lives some busier then others. Some not so much. :) I love all of you guys. And keep a smile on my face :) (third smiley)

-Julie. J. R. St. James. - that is my sirname. It's my Initials and a translation of my last name. I am beast. I am boss. I am the Big Kahuna. I think. JK


	12. The END! AN Sorry :

I AM SO PISSED NOW! UGH okay long story short I am putting this story up for adoption... my publisist said that I am plagerizing my own story and that i have to give myself credit everytime I write a "fan fic" but that seems like too much work and I lost my funk for this story. So i am only focusing on the other stories. Anyone can take this story now and make it there own. Just make sure to give me credit everytime you update. Dont want "plagerism" sounds like a disease.

So hit me up on Twitter, and Facebook.

Twitter: JulieBug92

Facebook: Julia Santiago (J.R. St. James)

Thanks,

J.R. St. James (Julia Santiago aka BATMAN!)

PS I am Bruce Wayne

PPS I am Christian Grey

PPPS I am IRONMAN

PPPPS I am Bill Gates.

PPPPPS They are all Billionaires


End file.
